No White Flags
by Ryzi
Summary: Major Sarah Hoolihan, Tactian, Dahl Officer, and Ex-Wife of a Vault Hunter. The history behind Axton and his Ex


_**A/N **_

_**So I'm posting this first.  
>Why? Because I wanna build hype for the return of<br>-throws glitter-  
>LEGENDARY<br>that's right. Legendary is making a comeback.  
>And it's going to be like 99.9% cooler with more EXPLOSIONS.<br>So enjoy this little bit. **_

Sarah strode proudly down the hall; she knew exactly what she had done, and she was damn proud of it. Four MPs stoically escorted her towards the room at the end of the metal hall. She took in what was probably to be her last view of this hall, ah yes, steel walls, steel floors, slits for windows, really homey. To the left a prisoner of war was being questioned behind a slightly ajar door. To the right a steel plate had some serial number etched on it.

Honestly Sarah thought that she had walked down this hall the last time only a year ago, when she had discharged and divorced her Staff Sergeant. In front of her the interrogation room door grew closer and closer. The Major looked down at her bound wrists, a smile still on her lips as the door unlatched. Within was the Brigadier General, he sat at the cold steel table, his expression was unreadable.

"Sit." He ordered. Sarah obeyed, "Major Hoolihan, do you know why you're here today?"

"Yes sir." She replied calmly.

"Then explain to me why in the hell you detonated a bomb on one of your own men?" The Brigadier General demanded.

The Major fell silent for a moment; she blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face before mustering up the most stone-cold serious expression.

She opened her mouth and spoke clearly, "Justice."

"Excuse me? Justice? Sparing an AWOL soldier's life by murdering an innocent sergeant is _justice_?"

"Yes."

Silence once more.

Sarah smiled brightly as the higher up in front of her just stared in disbelief. For all the years she had been serving, Sarah was never one to step out of line, not once did she ever disobey, nor did she ever break a curfew.

Even though she was certain she was to be executed for her sudden treason, Sarah was still proud. She had been born and raised with a strong sense of justice-product of both her parents having served in the Dahl Army no doubt-and detonating Sergeant Jarter was the most justice she had, and probably would, ever serve. Her reason as to why this was justice instead of murder was because of one person.

Axton

Suddenly the Brigadier General motioned for an MP, and whispered something to the soldier. Then he looked at the Major, his eyes flickering a regret for what he was about to do.

"Alright, that's all I need to hear, in two days we'll hold a trial. Then, once they find you guilty, you will be executed by firing squad." He rose from his seat and paced over to the door.

"I would have it no other way." Sarah almost laughed, catching her higher up off guard as he exited. The same two MPs escorted the Major out of the room and back down the hall.

As she was escorted through the base, Sarah could feel the burning disdainful hate from the other officers, but it didn't faze her, what was done was over and she still had no regrets. Eyes followed the Major, judging her every move. The buzzing whispers floating through the air didn't bother Sarah one bit as the heavy steel door leading to the base prison slid open.

Angry shouts from the other prisoners were ignored as Sarah stepped into her cell.

"You were the best." One MP complemented a last time before leaving.

Sarah laid down on the ice cold cot and mindlessly plucked at the obnoxious yellow jumpsuit she was in. Memories that she had long repressed began to resurface into her consciousness.

It was...Eleven years ago.

* * *

><p>"Now Captain Hoolihan, we have some new recruits coming in. Try not to have them piss themselves." Her commanding officer laughed. Sarah saluted and smiled.<p>

"I'll try my best not to sir." Sarah marched out of the office and onto the training field where a ship of new recruits was loading off. The Captain observed them.

The new men and women seemed decent enough; definitely had potential she noted. As the recruits lined up Sarah noticed a few gaps in the setup. Tightening her jaw, Sarah paced over to the line and began looking over her new watches. A girlish giggle from a few yards away caught her attention. The Captain glanced back over at the ship where a young man and woman were chatting.

"FALL INTO LINE RECRUITS!" She barked, startling the girl, and sending her running back into the line, "YOU TOO BOY!" But the man didn't move. Not even five minutes in and there was already someone trying her patience. Sarah stormed up to the recruit, taking in his features and how she would most likely be taking him down. He winced and turned towards her with a smug grin.

"Now, is there a problem with your legs recruit?" Sarah asked with venom in her tone, but the man just kept his eyes on her and remained silent.

"Speak already! Are you dumb?"

He raised his hands in submission, "Ah sorry sorry. They told me I'd be dealing with the toughest captain in the corps, not a beautiful dame like yourself. Name's Axton Haynes"

Sarah's felt a slight blush rise on her cheeks, but kept her straight face as she swung her fist in a harsh right hook to the recruit's jaw, sending him sprawling to the dirt. He didn't move, and Sarah realized what she had just done.

"Someone help me get this unconscious asshat to the infirmary..."

* * *

><p>It all started because she wanted to punch the smug look off his face, and she did. Sarah laughed to herself and tucked her hands behind her head as the guards shut off the lights in the block, signaling it was time for everyone to sleep. The Major exhaled slowly and shut her eyes, ignoring the profanity screaming inmates, and fell asleep, more memories hazing into her dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to apologize?" Axton huffed as he strolled up to Sarah in the mess hall.<p>

The Captain lowered her fork and looked up through her eyelashes with the most venomous glare she could give, "Ask again _recruit_."

"Aren't you going to _apologize_ for knocking me out, _Captain_." Oh he sounded pissed. Good.

Sarah shrugged and resumed her rationed meal, ignoring her subordinate. Axton gave a disgruntled sigh before plopping himself down right in front of her.

"Go get dinner recruit." She exhaled and took a sip of water.

"No. Not until you apologize." He persisted.

"That's an _order_. And do I need to remind you what happens when you disrespect orders?" Sarah tightened her fist around her fork, and smiled as Axton flinched slightly. The recruit rose from his seat and hooked his thumbs in his pockets, leaving to the dinner line.

For months, Axton kept up the same routine. Every night at dinner he would sit down across from Sarah and request for an apology. Each time Sarah would ignore him and point to the line for food. It was silly and childish, but somehow refreshing for the Captain to have someone break the monotony. She didn't really notice how much she enjoyed the recruit's company until one day he wasn't there for whatever reason.

* * *

><p>"GET DOWN! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Sarah ordered during a combat drill, her battalion fell to the dust and went absolutely silent. The Captain smiled and paced around, pleased with her troops.<p>

"Alright, get up and hit the showers." She motioned everyone to rise. In perfect sync, the soldiers jumped from the dirt and jogged off. Sarah smiled to herself once more and began writing down her final report notes. Her dark brown eyes scanned down the scratchy words and sighed heavily, she was in for a long night of typing up progress reports.

From behind, the Captain heard footfalls pace up to her.

"Ma'am." Axton saluted and Sarah slowly turned on a heel.

"What is it private?" She lowered her clipboard and stared at the man. His shirt clung damply to his toned chest and droplets of water rolled from his short hair. Did he even bother to dry off?

"Aren't you going to head over to the mess tent ma'am? It's getting pretty late." He sounded honestly concerned.

"After I type up these reports, it shouldn't be too long."

"Uh...A-alright." the Private coughed and ran a hand through his drying locks.

"Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

Axton saluted again and sprinted off towards the large tent. Sarah huffed and walked in the opposite direction to her office. Her thoughts automatically began to run analysis's on each of her soldiers, bringing up points of strengths and weakness. Like how Jones needed to pick up his feet a little more, how Bonne-Foi was adept with sniper rifles, Carriedo could run far and fast, and how Haynes was making great improvement in his attitude.

Sarah stopped in her tracks for a moment and snickered. She could still recall the day she slugged Axton hard across the jaw, then resumed her trek.

* * *

><p>Papers littered the desk as Sarah glanced back and forth from her references, attempting to put together a coherent report. She was on page twenty, and not even halfway done. As she typed , pain ebbed in her stomach, begging for food. But the Captain knew that the moment she left her keyboard, she would probably never return. So she worked through the gnawing hunger, ignoring the ferocious growls.<p>

Suddenly, she grew nauseous. Sarah threw a hand up to her lips and heaved a little. Maybe food was a good idea after all.

_Knock knock_

Or maybe another officer wants to keep her from working _and_ eating. The Captain rose from her seat shakily and opened the door to her office.

"How can I-Oh...What are you doing here Private Haynes?"

Axton saluted and Sarah waved it off. The Private held out a tray of potatoes, beans, and some sort of meat-like substance. In the other hand was a mug of coffee, obviously stolen from the officer's lounge, and tucked under his arm was another bag. The Captain gratefully took the offer and cleared a spot off on her desk then set down the food. Axton placed the mug of coffee next to the tray then pulled the bag from under his arm.

"Here's some water and extra snacks ma'am, you didn't come down for dinner so...I thought you could use this." Axton rubbed the back of his neck and flashed a crooked smile, "Don't forget to take care of yourself too ma'am, can't be the toughest Captain on an empty stomach."

Sarah felt her cheeks heat up again and she smiled, "Thank you Private, now, go back to your bunk."

Axton saluted again, "Ma'am, yes ma'am." He exited and closed the door on his way out.

The Captain instantly dove into her food, not realizing how hungry she had been. She scorched her tongue on the bitter coffee, but didn't care. Maybe now she could finish the report on time.

"Thank you Axton." Sarah mumbled as she resumed her work.

* * *

><p>Sarah awoke the next morning to the blaring of a buzzer. Guards made their rounds, clanking their batons against the cell bars, and screaming, "get up ya lazy bastards!"<p>

The Major grumbled lowly and rose from the cot, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her cell door opened with a loud "thunk" and she joined the other inmates as they meandered out to the mess hall. Here surrounding her were some of the galaxy's worst criminals, and Sarah had just joined the ranks. Several of the jumpsuit wearing assholes began making rude and obscene comments that the Major ignored for now. If she made a move the guards were obligated to break it up.

"Ayyyy pretty mama!" A prisoner catcalled, "Ya lookin' so alone, why don'cha come ovah here fer some company?"

Sarah's eye twitched, her lip curled, and she tightened her fists, eagerly waiting for the moment they were to be let out into the yard.

The doors to the mess hall swung open and all the inmates silently staggered into the food line. Sarah grabbed a tray and began sliding it across the tracks. The servers splatted helpings of potatoes, beans, and shredded beef into their respective compartments. A laugh escaped from the Major as she evaluated her food.

"_Bastards in here get better food than the officers_" She scooped a spoonful of potatoes to her mouth and sighed, it tasted ten times better than the rations, and twenty times better than the food in the officer's club. She laughed again and rested a cheek on her palm.

* * *

><p>"So uh...How about dinner sometime?" Axton asked the Captain. Sarah immediately looked up from her desk.<p>

"Excuse me?" She coughed.

"Oh right. Ma'am, could I treat you to dinner, ma'am?" He smiled. Sarah's heart skipped a beat, she hadn't been asked out since she was in basic. A soft laugh passed her lips and she ran a hand over her face.

"Corporal Haynes, I have no idea how you would be able to, but sure." She might as well entertain him.

"Really? Meet me out in the field in...six hours." He smiled and saluted before strolling off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sarah began laughing from the mixture of excitement and amusement.

* * *

><p>Six hours had passed and Sarah figured she might as well see what she had gotten herself into. She shrugged on her overcoat and headed out of her office to the field.<p>

In the distance she could make out a figure sitting under a tree. The Captain picked up the pace and lively strolled over to the figure.

"Corporal?" Sarah asked.

"Captain!" Axton piped up, flicking on a lantern that illuminated a tarp with two trays of warm food on it, "I didn't think you'd actually...well show." The Captain took a seat on the tarp, the scent of fresh beef filling the air.

Sarah had to admit, she was impressed, "How did you manage this?" she poked at the food with her fork.

"Ah I have my ways."

"You snuck into the Officer's Club again, didn't you?"

"If I say 'yes', are you going to write me up?"

"By code I have to."

"Then no." The Corporal clicked his tongue.

The Captain snickered and stared out into the distance. A moment of slightly uncomfortable silence passed.

"So uh...Tell me...How uh...Old are you?" The Corporal inquired, taking a sip of water, "Because, you look really young to be a Captain. So what like...Twenty-five? six?"

"I'll be Twenty-two in a week?" Sarah answered nonchalant.

Axton choked on his drink, "W-what? You're only tw-two years older than me? How did you manage that? Did y-"

"If you say it's because I slept with the higher-ups, I'll make sure you don't wake up." She snapped.

"No! No! Not at all! I was gonna say, you've gotta be really talented for such a position!"

Sarah felt her face flush and she smiled. She was seriously flattered from the remark. For the next few minutes the two ate in silence, listening to the crickets chirping in the distance. The Captain decided that perhaps she really enjoyed her subordinate's company; maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Or maybe she was going crazy, it was unheard of for any one of her rank to be in a relationship with an enlisted man. Sarah laughed to herself and shook her head, this couldn't keep up, and she couldn't lead him on like this.

"Hey uh…Captain?" Axton coughed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes Corporal?"

"Could we perhaps, do this again? Next week maybe?"

"_Alright, just turn him do—_"

"Sure thing." Sarah replied thoughtlessly with a smile.

"_NO!_" Her thoughts defied, why the hell did she just agree?! She was supposed to politely refuse and go on her merry way! But she didn't, and it was that little slip of the tongue that would start a new routine for the two.

* * *

><p>The chatter of the inmates annoyed the Major, all their mixing conversations floating over her head as she tried to enjoy her last meal. Perhaps revisiting more memories of the past would help drown out the noise. What did happen after that one night? Oh right, they started dating. A smile crossed the Major's lips.<p>

* * *

><p>And how awkwardly romantic it was. It started out innocently, spending a little more time together between conflicting schedules, sitting in close proximity in the mess hall, they tried to be subtle, but Sarah was pretty sure her entire battalion knew.<p>

Out in the field however, it was strictly business. The two didn't interact any more than deemed necessary, and Sarah enjoyed that. She was afraid that when it came down to it, their relationship might jeopardize work, but it never did. Axton was a great soldier as well as a great partner.

* * *

><p>Sarah smiled again at the memory.<p>

"Oyyy, what'cha smilin' about girly?" A large inmate growled. Sarah ignored him. The man began to reach out to grab her.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She warned, "The guards will tear you up on the spot. Wait until we get to the yard."

As if on cue, the buzzer rang and all the inmates sluggishly trudged towards the exit. The burly man in front of her laughed and went on his way. The Major chuckled to herself and followed suit.

The sun temporarily blinded Sarah as she strolled out into the dusty yard. Already inmates were gathering in a circle, waiting eagerly for the impending fight. Sarah proudly stepped into the ring.

"Ohhh so ya didn't back down? Good on ya girly." The inmate snarled and cracked his neck.

Sarah rose her fists into position and her face fell serious.

"What? Ya too good ta talk to Champ? I'll show ya…" 'Champ' jumped forward and swung out his large fist, Sarah easily ducked under the punch and threw her own into his diaphragm. Her opponent staggered back, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. Sarah remained stoic though as she thrust forward with another punch to the solar plexus then a kick to the shin. Champ hunched over giving the Major the opportunity to strike her fist into his temple. The inmate stood stunned long enough for Sarah to drive her heel into his nose. Champ fell into the dust, blood flowing from his nose and mouth. The other inmates all backed up a foot from the Major.

Sarah brushed off her hands on her jumpsuit and smiled, "Now, anyone else want to challenge this?" She laughed and tucked a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear, "Because I would_ gladly _take you all on."

The inmates all scattered. Sarah huffed and made her way over to the fence. For a moment she closed her eyes.

"Excuse me…Ma'am?" A voice called from behind the fence. Sarah turned to see one of the Dahl guards.

"Yes?"

"You were…the one from Gris…the woman who tried to protect the dictator. Your soldiers were really something else!"

"That was years ago…but thank you." Sarah forced a smile; the memory of years before resurfacing.

* * *

><p>It was a simple mission, patrol the city and protect it from rebels while the dictator was there. Sarah had the utmost confidence that her soldiers could handle it. The Captain sat in her personal tent and attempted to keep her reports up-to-date so that she wouldn't have to pull another all-nighter. Her fingers quickly typed out the last page and she huffed. That was done for the week. Sarah lifted her head from her report and smiled.<p>

Music played in the distance, ah yes, the parade was to be starting in a few hours. She strolled from her tent and rounded up her troops.

"Alright soldiers, there have been some sightings of rebels around, I want you all to take extreme caution and be prepared for everything and anything. Take your positions! Soldiers move out!"

The troops scattered. For the next two hours she listened to her soldiers confirm checkpoints, escort civilians, set up look outs, and report progress. Sarah smiled to herself and headed to her own position, in the seat next to the dictator.

The parade started shortly after. People cheered and sung along to the anthem as the parade rolled down the main street. Everything was going well.

A little too well, none of her men reported any sightings or disturbances. A chill ran down her spine and her sense peaked. Something was going to happen.

Then out of the blue, a single rebel stepped out from the crowd; the Captain rose from her seat and ordered the man to move, but he didn't budge. Sarah warned that she would have to use force and held out her pistol. The rebel laughed and screamed something she didn't quite understand. A flood of rebels ran into the street, guns drawn. Sarah quickly shielded the dictator and ordered her men to prepare to take action through her communicator.

It grew eerily silent and in a flash, everything happened at once. The Captain felt blood seeping through her uniform, gunfire drowned out the screams of innocents, and soldiers sprung into action. In her arms, the dictator limped lifelessly with a knife through his back. Sarah's eyes grew wide, and for a moment, she lost herself.

"_How?! I had him covered from all over! My shield...my..._" She snapped back and slung her assault rifle from her shoulder and tossed out her surveyor drone. The small robot took to the air, sending data to her HUD, and laying out all the critical points in front of her. Collectedly, the Major flipped on her communicator to contact her soldiers.

"Everyone!" She spoke, "Rebels are moving in through the north, I'm getting sightings of heavy artillery, proceed with extreme caution!" Sarah hopped from the float and began running to meet her troops while her surveyor continued to stream the action from the front lines. She kept ordering changes in formation to make sure that everything went optimally for her side. She watched as rebels fell in the wake of her battalion.

Then her HUD began to glitch, something was jamming her signals.

"Shit…" she huffed as she dashed to the front lines, praying that nothing would happen in the next few minutes.

Smoke billowed over the horizon as the battle raged on, gunfire echoed through the air, and the shadows of her soldiers moved across the field. Sarah joined the fray and scanned the situation. Her soldiers were in a new formation than when she last spoke.

"Johnson! Smith! Fink! To the west! Turrets out!" A familiar Corporal shouted over the violence.

"_Axton?_"

"ADVANCE!" Another soldier cried and Sarah dashed to find her subordinate. What she saw was almost enough to bring a proud tear to her eye. In the heat of battle her troops were able to keep up with the battle and cooperate well enough to advance forward. This is what she conditioned them for; all those years were finally paying off.

Sarah couldn't stop for too long, she had to get everything back under control. She quickly tinkered with her communicator to override the jamming signal and cleared her throat.

"You're doing good out here troops! Now let's finish this."

The battle only lasted twelve hours before the rebels surrendered.

* * *

><p>On the transport home, all the troops chattered excitedly about rumors of possible promotions. Sarah sat in her own private booth, hastily reporting the events of the mission and suggesting possible troops for promotion. She sighed and read over the list before sending it off to her higher ups.<p>

"Captain? Ma'am?" Axton knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in." She huffed and slumped back in her chair, physically exhausted. The Corporal quietly entered and leaned against the wall behind him.

"That was…Pretty interesting out there Captain." He ran a hand through his hair and looked sideways.

"It was a living example of Murphy's Law." Sarah laughed dryly then noted her subordinate's slightly nervous expression. That was new; Axton always looked some sort of smug when he approached her personally.

"You alright Corporal?" She sat up. Axton snapped his gaze back to her with his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Oh-oh yeah, j-just thinking about things…like tomorrow."

"Oh right, it'll be two years then. Won't it?"

The Corporal smiled weakly and drummed his fingers against his leg, "Well uh see ya tomorrow!" he stumbled back out the door. Sarah raised a brow at her boyfriend's strange behavior, but couldn't think further on it since a reply from her higher ups came through.

The promotion list was approved.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the main bunker, dressed to the nines in their issued formal attire. A group of soldiers stood in a straight line behind their Captain on a stage. The Commander of the Army stood up at his podium, giving a speech to recognize the duty of the soldiers on stage. He turned to Sarah and held out her new rank sigil.<p>

"I promote Captain Sarah Hoolihan to Major Sarah Hoolihan."

The new Major smiled and took the sigil. She turned to her soldiers and spoke over her microphone.

"Soldiers, on behalf of the Dahl Corps. I, Major Sarah Hoolihan, promote you to the rank of Sergeant." Sarah began making her way down the line, announcing soldiers' name as she presented their sigils.

"Axton Haynes…" She held out the emblem.

"Thank you Major, now I have a promotion for you." He sunk down to one knee and pulled out a small black box, "Would you do me the honors of being my wife?"

Sarah tried to stay professional, she really did. Whether it was the cheers from the audience, the look on Axton's face, or the swell of emotions; Sarah fell to her knees and pulled the Sergeant in for a long kiss.

* * *

><p>The wedding itself went by in a flash. Vows were said, rice was thrown, and everyone was happy. Sarah regretted that she couldn't remember most of it. In fact the only thing she could really recollect anymore was the scent of Axton's cologne. It was sharp and slightly burned the senses, some kind of spice…<p>

* * *

><p>Three years. They were together for three years. Despite everything they went through, the marriage lasted. Until Axton got promoted once more and the rank went to his head. He became careless, reckless, jeopardizing almost every mission for recognition. Sarah couldn't stand it; he was a good soldier making terrible moves.<p>

On their fourth anniversary she brought it up over dinner. Axton tried to defend himself, but she made sure he listened. She told him she couldn't take it anymore, but she couldn't bear to watch him get gunned down by the firing squad. He was a good soldier in the wrong place.

She thought he would have lashed out, would have done something, but he just nodded. When she handed him her ring a flicker of sadness shone in his eyes.

"…you can have it, I never liked diamonds." It sounded more bitter than she intended.

When the next morning came, no one cared that he couldn't be found for execution. Rumors spread that he committed suicide or found a place to hide. When they approached Sarah she lied and called him a "coward" over and over.

She didn't sleep that night, and instead found herself stumbling across broadcasts from the Hyperion Truth Network. Something about it seemed fishy; perhaps it was that she knew from reports of the Dahl and Atlas occupations of the badlands planet that no one could make it better. She laughed as she listened to the streams of utter bullshit.

* * *

><p>Sarah was lead down the corridors of the base once more. Her hands and ankles in shackles as the MPs escorted her before the judge and jury. She sat down in the box and scanned the crowd. Reporters from all he neighboring planets had crammed into the court to broadcast the trial. Sarah smiled, if they were looking for a show, they were getting one.<p>

"Miss Hoolihan" The judge started.

_"What? Rank pulled already. That was fast_." Sarah laughed mentally.

"You are on trial today for assisting the escape of the AWOL soldier Axton Haynes and the murder of Sergeant Chris Jarter, how do you plead?"

"Guilty." She smiled, "I served justice for a _hero_."

"Excuse me?" The judge questioned, all the reporters shuffled closer, "You call that justice? You call traitor Axton Haynes a _hero_?!"

"Yes," Sarah stated firmly, she knew the basic idea of what went down on Pandora. Handsome Jack trying to 'save' Pandora. People known as Vault Hunters—one of which had a description that matched Axton's. And the fall of Hyperion's grasp on the planet. She didn't care for the details.

"Fine then…what happened that day when you murdered Sergeant Jarter?"

Sarah smiled wider, "I was typing reports when I received a notice that Jarter was going on a mercenary mission. When I approached him he informed me that he was to assassinate Staff Sergeant Axton Haynes. I gathered a bomb from the artillery, gave it to him, sent him to Pandora. As soon as he landed, I killed him. Simple as that. Rest of the day went by and when he was reported dead you came for me. I regret nothing."

The court room was silent. The Major leaned back in her chair, still grinning. The judge stared at her, his jaw slightly slack.

"If anything, Jarter deserved it. He was a pretentious asshole."

The crowd erupted, asking all sorts of questions, and shoving their microphones towards the stand. The judge swiftly brought down his gavel and declared order, silencing the press.

"Sarah Hoolihan, I hereby sentence you to execution by firing squad, _tomorrow._" He brought down his gavel again and Sarah smiled. She rose from her seat as the MPs came to escort her back to the cell. She stepped down from the stand and strolled past the press as they tried to shove their microphones in her face. The Major politely held up her hand to decline as she went on her way.

The halls no longer felt familiar as she walked. All of her past charges were lined up along the walls, some shook their heads in disappointment, others saluted their final respect, and a few murmured amongst themselves. Sarah kept her eyes forward, trying her best to ignore the soft prickle of tears forming. She was going to miss everyone she had the honour of training.

Her holding cell seemed cramped now as she sat on the cot. An empty ECHO rested beside her. Sarah picked up the device and pressed record.

"Mom...Dad...I did just what you would have wanted. I did what was right. I know you both didn't care for Axton. I know he was arrogant and a little self-centered...okay a lot self-centered. But a good soldier shouldn't die early. I'm sorry. I love you both so much." She sent the message and shut off the ECHO, knowing her parents were probably crying now, losing their daughter.

The Major laid down on her cot and slowly drifted to sleep. The only memory floating into her thoughts was that of the scent of Axton's cologne on their wedding day. Such a strange smell...

* * *

><p>The next morning everything was silent. Sarah walked the halls one last time towards the firing range. The soldiers inside all lined up with their rifles in hand. The Major was pressed against a wall and a blindfold was placed over her eyes. Her hands were cuffed behind her back uncomfortably and she shuffled her ankle shackles a little.<p>

"_This is it..._" She mentally prepared, "_For justice_."

Sarah took a deep breath, and wrinkled her nose.

"Aim...Fire on my mark." The executioner ordered. The soldiers all raised their guns.

Sarah inhaled again, her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened behind the blindfold.

"_No...No way..._"

She took one last breath, a sharp scent burned her nose.

"FIRE!" Several gunshots fired, along with the sound of digistruct technology activating. Sarah was still alive.

"Well that was a rush." A familiar voice laughed. Sarah gritted her teeth and snarled, a mix of emotions ran through her. Footsteps drew closer and two shots rang, freeing her of her chains. The Major removed her blindfold to see Axton staring at her with some slight concern. Sarah glared daggers at him through her dark brown eyes.

"What the HELL?!" She slugged him in the arm, sending the Vault Hunter staggering back.

"Good to see you too..." The Commando chuckled painfully as he rolled his shoulder, "now follow me. Great soldiers don't deserve to die." he collected his turret and sprinted off. Sarah followed suit, her emotions calming. She caught up to him quickly and followed him out to the field.

"Alright, now where?" Sarah huffed. Axton raised an eyebrow.

"What? No no, I just saved your life. Like you saved mine. Anything else is going to cost extra. Maybe a drink or two wo-"

"Axton. Don't start. I don't have time for your bullshit." Sarah cut him off and waved a finger at him. The Commando raised his hands in surrender and shook his head.

"Alright, alright. No drink. Fine." He pulled out his ECHO, "Guys! Get us out of here!"

In an instant small blue pixels gathered around the two and sent them into a swirling Intranet. They reconstructed after a few moments in some sort of space station. Sarah dashed over to the window and stared down at the base as the station moved away. She sighed and pressed her forehead to the glass. Now what? She was probably a wanted criminal now and she had gone on enough tours to be recognized on all the neighboring planets. She sunk to her knees and sighed again. The realization that her perfect record would have the word "traitor" stamped on in. Her surveyor equipment would probably be dismantled, and after all the work she had put into the thing...

A hand plopped on her shoulder, "Hey, don't look so down. You're free to do whatever now."

"Axton...I'm a wanted criminal now. I'll have bounty hunters after me...Intergalactic police forces...the works..."

"So? We've all had to deal with shit, nothing a soldier like you can't take."

Sarah huffed again, "How did you find out about me?"

"Eh y'know, going through some ECHOcasts. Like eighty frequencies were broadcasting the trial. Figured you deserved as much as a second chance." The Commando smiled and knelt next to her.

The Major grinned slightly, Axton was right. Maybe she did deserve a new life. One that was free of all rules. She nodded and looked over at her old companion, "Well...Thanks...Not quite sure where I'm gonna go...but thanks."

"Wellllll." Axton dragged out as two figures entered the room, "There's always an opening with the Crimson Raiders." he turned to face the others, "Ain't that right? Sal? Brick?"

Sarah slowly turned around to see two bulky men smiling at her. In their hands was her digistruct set. She slowly staggered over to the two men and stares at them. While their faces were rough, nothing but an honest kindness shone behind their eyes. She smiled back and took her gear.

"So whad'dya say amiga?" Salvador chuckled. Axton looked at her expectantly.

"I dunno..." She smirked, adjusting her gear on her side, "Vault Hunting just doesn't sound appealing." Sarah glanced over to the Commando, whose face fell at her comment.

"But...We...Need all the help we can get." He almost pleaded, "We're going to need tactics. Please..." The room fell silent as everyone exchanged glances. The Major chuckled at everyone's serious expressions. They looked at her like she was insane. Sarah tapped her side panel and digistructed her surveyor and HUD.

"Well since you asked nicely." Maybe she wouldn't mind a new life with no rules, maybe it was just what she needed.

_**A/N**_

_**Now time for some really interesting facts behind this one-shot.  
>THIS IS GOING TO BE IN CANON PLOT WITH LEGENDARY.<br>That's right. Sarah's making an appearance in Legendary, along with some fresh new faces.  
>Now, I will tell you now. Even though I do ship these two like...so hardcore.<br>They will not be in any sort of romantic relationship in Legendary.  
>Why? Cause they're totally okay being great friends. And other things I do not feel like blathering on.<br>((oh god I should be asleep))  
>But do expect Legendary to make its grand re-entrance.<br>ALSO. So who is psyched for TALES FROM THE BORDERLANDS?! I know I am!  
>Read, Rate, Review. I love you all my lil'legends<br>See ya later.  
>Sweet potaters.<br>-Ryzi**_


End file.
